Chains of Greece
by shimchwang
Summary: YUNJAE FF ABOUT MYTH OF GREECE. GAJE. ABAL. Di Puncak Olympus.. Para Dewa serta Dewi yang menggenggam keabadian mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan yang terlanjur terjadi di masa lampau. Berharap kesalahan tak akan terulang lagi, meski takdir terus mempermainkan dengan menjerat benih harapan dengan cerita yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

**ANNYEONG!**

**[WARNING!] THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION. BOYXBOY.**

Title : Chains of Greece

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu, BoA, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Hangeng, Victoria, Nicole, Kim Hyun Joong..

Di Puncak Olympus.. Para Dewa serta Dewi yang menggenggam keabadian duduk dengan gagah serta anggun di singgasana masing-masing. Menatap kabut tebal yang terpusat di tengah para dewa-dewi yang duduk melingkar. Jika kita tilik lebih dekat lagi pada kabut itu, di sana nampak memberikan gambaran pada bagian suatu tempat jauh dari dunia para dewa dan dewi itu.

-Chains of Greece-

Di ruang makan sebuah mansion mewah berasitektur kuno khas Yunani, seorang namja cantik tengah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya serta meluncurkan gerutuan-gerutuan kesalnya. Sedangkan sepasang suami istri yang menghabiskan sarapannya nampak tenang dan tak teganggu dengan gerutuan serta rengekan namja cantik dengan surai almond itu.

"Kenapa aku harus sekolah di sana sih Umma? Kenapa aku tidak melanjutkan di High School yang sama seperti teman-temanku saat Junior High School?"rengek namja itu tanpa henti.

"Berhentilah merengek Joongie. Umma dan Appa tidak akan merubah keputusan, meski kau menangis dan hujan badai terjadi kau akan tetap sekolah disana"sahut wanita yang masih anggun dan cantik meski usianya tak lagi muda.

"But why?"tuntut namja yang dipanggil Joongie itu.

"Itu sekolah khusus yang cocok untukmu sayang" jawab sang Appa akhirnya.

Mendengar perkataan sang Appa adalah final decision Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan kembali kekesalan serta kekecewaannya.

"Sekolah khusus? Memangnya aku anak berkebutuhan khusus?"gerutu Jaejoong kesal. Dia meraih tas sekolahnya kasar dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Joongie, semalam kau mendapat telepon dari China. Apa kau tak menghubunginya lagi?"ucap sebelum anak semata wayangnya hilang dari pandangan.

"Aku sibuk!"teriak Jaejoong acuh.

"Bagaimanapun kau tanggung jawabnya Jaejoong! Heeii!" semakin berteriak saat anak itu sudah berbelok memasuki ruang tamu.

"Sudahlah jagi. Anak itu memang keras kepala. Jjja, aku juga harus berangkat kerja"ucap lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Serta tak lupa memberikan ciuman di kening untuk sang istri

-Chains of Greece-

Jaejoong memelankan deru mobilnya ketika memasuki pelataran CASSIOPEIA HIGH SCHOOL dan segera mengarahkan mobilnya ke lahan parkir yang sangat luas. Lamborghini silvernya sukses terparkir di samping ferrari merah. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap puas lahan parkir yang terisi hampir penuh dengan mobil-mobil yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah itu. Selain Lamborghini nya yang memang bernilai fantastis ada juga mobil fantastis lain seperti ferrari merah ini, Porsche Panamera, Bentley, range rover dll.

Jaejoong berjalan lurus dengan dagu terangkat sama sekali tak memandang bahkan melirik orang-orang yang jelas menatap kagum bahkan memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh dan wajahnya yang tanpa cela. Jaejoong memang merasa bangga namun tak pernah heran dan terkejut pada seluruh perhatian yang terarah padanya. Toh memang selalu seperti ini yang terjadi ketika dirinya memperlihatkan sosoknya.

Dia berhenti di depan papan pengumuman yang riuh oleh manusia yang berniat sama dengannya. Jaejoong hanya dapat menggerutu dalam hati 'andai aku tidak butuh tahu dimana kelasku, aku malas sekali harus berdesakan seperti ini'.

Orang yang berada tepat dihadapan Jaejoong merasa ada orang yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya lalu menoleh. Ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong, dia hanya terpaku dan meremas lengan orang yang berada disampingnya hingga orang itu juga ikut menoleh. Hal itu terjadi secara berantai hingga mencapai orang yang berada di barisan terdepan. Hal ini mengakibatkan adanya celah bagi Jaejoong untuk ke baris depan dan melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas.

"Hah, aku di kelas khusus? Kelas khusus macam apa yang siswanya hanya sebelas orang" gumam Jaejoong.

Tahun ajaran baru di CASSIOPEIA kali ini hanya menyediakan empat reguler kelas dengan dua puluh siswa tiap kelasnya. Serta kelas khusus yang berisikan sebelas siswa.

"Kau anak kelas khusus juga?" tanya seorang namja yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan memandang namja imut yang bertanya dengan nada ceria.

"Kau juga?" tanya Jaejoong balik. Dia memandang namja itu dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya seolah menilai kenapa dirinya bisa satu kelas dengan namja ini. Kriteria kelas khusus apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud disini.

"Ne. Kim Junsu imnida. Aku yang berada di nomor urutan 6" tunjuk Junsu pada Papan Pengumuman.

Jung Yunho

Jung BoA

Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Song Victoria

Kim Hyun Joong

Park Jungsoo

Jung Nicole

Cho Kyuhyun

"Kim Jaejoong" jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"Omo! Kau berada diurutan ketiga"seru Junsu kagum.

Jaejoong hanya mengerutkan kening bingung. Memangnya itu peringkat apa hingga dirinya bisa kalah dari dua orang bermarga Jung itu? Menyebalkan. Pikirnya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas Jae, mulai sekarang kita berteman"seru Junsu lalu berjalan mendahului Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget melihat Junsu yang nampak tak begitu ngotot untuk berjalan tapi bisa bergerak secepat itu.

"JAE! Kau lama sekali"teriak Junsu yang sudah jauh di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya acuh dan berjalan santai layaknya dia biasanya. Hal itu kembali mengundang tegukan ludah serentak para manusia yang masih berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah.

-Chains of Greece-

Jaejoong yang duduk di baris kedua dekat jendela tengah menatap taman bunga dan air mancur yang tepat berada disamping kelas ini. Dia tak mempedulikan dan tak mencoba untuk mengenal teman sekelasnya. Toh sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Sejak dirinya masuk kelas semua mata menatapnya kagum seperti biasa, kecuali satu orang yang justru memalingkan wajahnya setelah sekilas bertemu pandang dengannya.

"hei hei namja cantik! Siapa namamu kita belum berkenalan"seru seseorang yang duduk dibelakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati dua orang namja, yang satu bertubuh tinggi sambil memakan roti isi coklat yang satu lagi berkulit putih pucat.

"Kim Jaejoong"jawab Jaejoong dengan sedikit senyum.

"Woaah kau cantik. Namaku Shim Changmin dan ini temanku"Changmin hanya terpana sesaat pada Jaejoong, berbeda dengan namja disampingnya yang masih terlarut dalam senyum Jaejoong.

"E eh.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap namja dengan kulit putih pucat tadi sedikit kikuk.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata tajam yang tengah mengawasi mereka.

-Chains of Greece-

Seorang namja berusia sekitar 27 tahun berjalan memasuki kelas dan berdiri dihadapan sebelas siswa kelas khusus. Dilihat dari penampilannya orang itu seperti guru, namun dilihat dari wajah serta umurnya masih pantas disebut seorang mahasiswa.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak Dewa dan Dewi" sapa guru itu membuat sebagian murid disana bingung.

"Selamat bergabung dengan Cassiopeia High School. Sekolah lanjutan bagi mereka para keturunan serta titisan Dewa Dewi agung kami"

"Astaga omong kosong macam apa ini? Jangan bilang orang tuaku membayar mahal untuk sekolah gila semacam ini?"gerutu namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal sekaligus geli. Junsu, Yoochun, Victoria serta Nicole nampak menyimak dengan wajah penasaran. Sedangkan sisanya hanya memasang wajah biasa dan tak kaget lagi.

"Sebelumnya, namaku Jung Yonghwa. Pembimbing serta pengarah kemampuan kalian"

'annother Jung again, huh?'kesal Jaejoong.

"Sebelum kita melanjutkan. Siapakah dari kalian yang sudah bermimpi tentang kehidupan kalian sebelumnya?" pertanyaan aneh kembali dilontarkan.

Yunho, BoA, Changmin, Jungsoo, Kim Hyun Joong mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah. Saya sudah menjelaskan tentang Cassiopeia High School. Selanjutnya hal yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah kelas khusus ini baru dibentuk tahun ini. Karena kelas khusus ini hanya dipersiapkan untuk putra-putri dua belas dewa dewi yang istimewa, yaitu kalian. Nah, saya yakin kalian belum mengenal satu sama lain. Ayo kita mulai dengan perkenalan"

Satu persatu para siswa itu mengenalkan nama dan asal sekolah mereka. Hingga tiba saat giliran Jaejoong, semua mata menatap tak berkedip memandang wajah dan mendengar suara sehalus desahan angin menggesek ranting pohon.

'Dia pasti putra-Nya. Aku harus lebih waspada dan berhati-hati supaya tak terperdaya. Aigoo.. Kecantikan memang hal yang berbahaya'

**TBC**

****

Minhae.. saya bawa ff baru lagi padahal yang too cruel belum dilanjut.. Berniat bikin FF ini karena hobiku baca tentang mitologi Yunani. Sebenernya banyak versi berbeda tentang Dewa dan Dewi dalam mitologi Yunani. Dan saya memilih satu diantara banyak pilihan itu demi terciptanya cerita ini.

Disini masih pengenalan dan sebagian besar atu justru semua memang Jaejoong sentris.

**I feel glad if you're speaking up your mind :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**[WARNING!] THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION. BOYXBOY. GAJE. ABAL. TYPO BERTEBARAN**

Title : Chains of Greece

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu, BoA, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Hangeng, Victoria, Nicole, Kim Hyun Joong..

**-CHAINS of GREECE-**

Mentari pagi mulai menyapa bumi menggantikan tugas sang rembulan yang telah terjaga semalaman. Seorang namja yang tengah terlelap di ranjang king size nya menggeliat pelan karena seberkas sinar matahari masuk melalui celah korden jendelanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan rangsangan cahaya yang baru pertama ditangkap oleh matanya. Dia menoleh mendapati ranjang sebelahnya telah kosong. Mengenyahkan perasaan malasnya dia memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang dengan langkah tegap memasuki ruang maka dan melihat seorang yeoja berambut blonde tengah menikmati sarapannya seorang diri.

"Noona~ kenapa kau meninggalkanku di tempat tidur?"rajuk namja tadi seraya memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang yeoja.

"Ck Jung Yunho berhentilah merajuk dan makanlah sarapanmu sebentar lagi kita berangkat sekolah. Aku tak mau sampai harus terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah"ucap yeoja itu.

"Cih meski kita terlambatpun tak akan ada yang berani menghukum kita. Mereka pikir siapa bisa menghukum kita?" decih Jung Yunho meremehkan tapi tetap mematuhi perintah noonya-nya dengan duduk di kursi makan di hadapan sang noona.

"Bisakah kau bersikap normal ketika disekolah nanti?"tanya yeoja itu hati-hati.

Yunho yang sedang mengunya roti beroleskan madu hanya memandang bingung sang noona.

"Bersikaplah layaknya kita berdua kakak beradik. Jangan seperti ini"ucap yeoja itu sambil menunduk tanpa berani menatap Yunho.

"Wae? Kau malu kalau orang tahu bahwa kau kekasihku?"tanya Yunho mulai kesal. Noona nya benar-benar merusak mood nya di hari sepagi ini.

"Aniyo. Ingatlah Yun bahwa kita ini kakak beradik. Aku Jung Boa, noonamu. Tak seharusnya kita seperti ini. Andai kau bukan adikku"lirih Boa.

"Kita sudah berkali-kali membicarakan ini, kau tahu bahwa jawabanku tak akan pernah berubah"jawab Yunho dingin "Aku menunggumu di mobil" berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

-Chains of Greece-

Seperti Zeus yang memperistri saudarinya, Hera. Sang Dewa diantara para Dewa, yang terkuat dan berkuasa di Gunung Olympus memperistri Hera sang Dewi kemulyaan, Dewi Kekayaan yang juga merupakan adiknya.

Sejak Yunho memperoleh mimpi diusia 13 tahun, bahwa dia merupakan keturunan Zeus dia mulai memperlakukan noonanya lebih daripada seorang saudari perempuan. Menjaganya menyayanginya dan tak memperbolehkan sang noona berada jauh dari jangkaunnya. Bukan sekedar karena dia melihat Zeus yang sedang menyetubuhi Hera didalam mimpinya. Tapi juga karena hatinya merasa nyaman ketika berada dipelukan sang noona.

Cintakah nama dari perasaan yang membelit Jung Yunho untuk Jung BoA?

-Chains of Greece-

Yuho keluar dari porsche panamera putihnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan BoA yang berada dalam rangkulannya. Dengan dagu terangkat dan pandangan lurus Yunho berjalan tanpa memandang orang disekitarnya, begitu pula yang dilakukan Jung Boa. Sebagai seorang Jung mereka berdua memang harus bersikap sedikit arogan dan tak mempedulikan gunjingan orang-orang tentang mereka. Toh orang-orang itu hanya bisa bergunjing tanpa bisa melukai bahkan menyentuh mereka.

Sesekali Yunho melirik dan memberikan kerlingan nakal untuk beberapa gadis yang menurutnya sedikit diatas standar, yang tentu saja membuat para gadis itu shock dan menyentuh dada mereka memastikan apakah jantung mereka masih pada tempatnya. Sedangkan BoA, gadis itu bukannya tak melihat tapi memang sudah terbiasa dengan adegan yang sudah bukan pertama kalinya.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan suara melengking berjalan memasuki kelas sambil menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya menyeret seorang namja cantik lebih tepatnya indah dan menawan. Yunho hanya mengernyitkan kening terganggu ketika mendengar lengkingan tawa si namja sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya memberi senyum seadanya. Seadanya tapi senyum itu mampu menghipnotis orang-orang di dalam kelas itu. Berlakukah pesona namja cantik itu untuk sang namja titisan Zeus itu?

.

.

"Hai.."Jaejoong yang biasanya acuh dan tidak pernah menyapa orang, kini terlihat berusaha menyapa seorang namaja tampan yang duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang.

Namja yang disapa hanya mengerjapkan mata kaget dan tak percaya.

"Kulihat kau hanya sendirian saja, kenapa?"tanya Jaejoong sambil menyeret sebuah kursi disamping namja tadi lalu mendudukinya.

"Aniyo. Aku tak memiliki kenalan disini"jawab namja itu.

"Kalau begitu ikut makan siang denganku dan Junsu di kantin, Hyunjoong sshi"ucap Jaejoong.

Itu bukan merupakan tawaran tapi lebih nampak seperti perintah. Tapi bagaimanapun bentuk dan susunan kalimat itu, tak akan ada yang bisa menolaknya kita terlontar dari bibir semerah delima milik Jaejoong.

.

.

Kantin CASSIOPEIA nampak penuh dan ramai. Di meja dekat jendela yang langsung memberikan view lapangan hijau yang biasanya digunakan untuk bbermain golf itu, telah terisi oleh Jung Yunho, Park Jungsoo yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk, BoA, Nicole dan Victoria.

"Kita duduk dimana ya?"tanya Junsu bingung untuk mencari meja yang sekiranya bisa menampung mereka bertiga.

"Dimana saja boleh"jawab Jaejoong acuh, karena sebenarnya dia bisa mendapatkan meja manapun yang dikehendakinya.

"Ah disana saja!"Junsu segera bergegas menuju meca incarannya, sedangkan Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong hanya mengejar langkah cepat Junsu

Meja yang dimaksud ternyata adalah meja Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong sedikit membelalakkan mata ketika melihat porsi makan Changmin namun tetap tak mengatakan apapun. Mereka menikmati makan siang mereka dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri.

"Aku sedikit aneh dengan perkataan Yonghwa sonsaengnim pagi tadi"ucap Junsu.

"Aku bahkan sudah merasa sangat aneh sejak memasuki gedung ini"jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Aku serius Kyu. Beliau tadi berkata bahwa kelas kita itu terdiri dari siwa-siswi yang merupakan keturunan atau titisan dua belas dewa dewi Yunani. Tapi yang kutahu siswa kelas kita hanya berjumlah sebelas orang"terang Junsu.

Mereka semua terdiam dan nampak berpikir bahwa perkataan Junsu itu memang benar.

"Itu benar. Mungkin saja ada suatu hal yang menyebabkan siswa itu tak bisa hadir di sekolah ini"ucap Yoochun.

"Andai aku bisa memilih pasti aku juga akan melakukan hal itu, daripada terjebak dengan hal-hal aneh ini"gerutu Jaejoong.

"Kau belum mendapatkan mimpimu?"tanya Hyunjoong pada Jaejoong yang sedang mengaduk-aduk spagetty nya tanpa minat.

"Mimpi apa? Kenapa kau sama anehnya dengan guru tadi hah? Yang sudah kudapat adalah mimpi basah saat berusia 14 tahun"ucap Jaejoong blak-blakan tanpa menyadari bahwa teman-temannya mendadak besemu.

"Ehem jadi kau belum tahu siapa dirimu?"tanya Changmin setelah menelan potongan daging ayam yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya "padahal aku sudah bisa menebak siapa sosokmu sebenarnya"

"Ini tidak masuk akal"dengus Jaejoong.

"Ya sama tidak masuk akalnya dengan Jung Yunho yang tengah mencium noonanya sendiri" ucap Junsu memandang seberang meja mereka dimana Yunho tengah mengecup pipi sang noona.

"Menjijikkan"desis Kyuhyun.

"Itu wajar jika kalian tahu siapa dia"jawab Changmin tenang.

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan Jung Yunho. Mengamati setiap pergerakan yang dibuat oleh tubuh kekar itu. Hingga si pemilik tubuh merasa bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya dan manik musang itu bertemu dengan doe eyes jernih dan penuh binar warna. Jaejoong mencoba mengeluarkan feromonnya ketika matanya menatap intens mata milik Yunho, mencoba bertaruh dengan sisi lain hatinya bahwa Jung Yunho juga akan jatuh pada pesonanya.

Namun, Jung Yunho memutuskan kontak mata itu ketika Victoria mengajaknya berbicara. Jaejoong mendesis tak percaya bahwa dia gagal.

.

.

Manik hitam serta bulat itu menatapku intens, seolah menggodaku dan meminta tubuhku bergerak tanpa kemauan hatiku. Sungguh belum pernah kulihat manik seindah milik orang itu. Belum pernah kulihat wajah serupawan milik orang itu. Tapi aku tahu siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Tak seharusnya aku terjatuh akan pesona orang itu seperti yang tak boleh menjadi sama dengan orang lain, ketika akulah yang memegang kendali disini.

Lagipula di sejarahpun tak pernah tercatat bahwa sang Dewa agung Zeus jatuh pada Dewi Kecantikan.

-Chains of Greece-

Sudah dua minggu sejak hari pertama sekolah dimulai. Siswa kelas khusus mulai bisa berbaur satu sama lain. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar berteman akrab sekarang, seperti Yoochun, Changmin dan Leeteuk yang sering hang out bersama. Sedangkan Yunho nampak menikmati kepopulerannya di Cassiopeia High school dengan cara mengencani setiap gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Para siswi di kelas khusus juga semakin dekat satu sama lain. Satu-satunya hal yang sedikit janggal adalah hubungan anatara Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Hyunjoong, mereka beberapa kali nampak tengah bergandengan ketika berjalan hanya berduaan di sekitar gedung sekolah. Atau mereka nampak duduk bersender satu sama lain ketika berada di taman.

"KYAAA! Aku sudah mendapatkan mimpiku!"pekik Victoria sontak menarik perhatian siswa lain.

"Apa? kau bermimpi apa Vic?"tanya Changmin antusias.

"Aku bermimpi tentang diriku berada di medan tempur dan anehnya akulah yang memimpin peperangan itu"cerita Victoria.

"Ah, ternyata kaulah titisan Athena huh? " ucap Leeteuk langsung pada kesimpulan ketika mendengar isi mimpi Victoria.

"Athena sang Dewi Perang?" Yoochun terhenyak kaget mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Lalu kau siapa Leeteuk oppa?"tanya Nicole penasaran.

"Coba tebak siapa aku ketika aku bisa menghijaukan kembali tanaman-tanaman yang layu didepan kelas kita?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada bangga yang kentara.

"Demeter. Kau putra sang Dewi kesuburan. Dasar tukang pamer!"dengus Changmin kesal sedangkan Leeteuk hanya terkekeh geli.

"Lalu kau, Changmin-ah?"tanya Kyuhyun karena sahabatnya itu memang tak pernah mengungkit apapun tentang kekuatannya.

"Kalian akan tahu besok saat pelajaran olahraga" sahut Changmin acuh.

"Apa dalam mimpi itu kita selalu berperan serta?"tanya Yoochun pada Leeteuk.

"Hmm.. Tidak sih. Cara kita mengetahui bahwa kita istimewa sebenarnya bermacam-macam. Aku sudah mulai bisa merasakan keanehan bahwa aku bisa membuat tanaman yang kupegang lebih segar sejak aku SD. Namun aku bermimpi ketika umurku 15 tahun, 3 tahun yang lalu"ucap Leeteuk menceritakan pengalaman pribadinya.

"Aku sering bermimpi mendengar nada-nada indah tapi aku juga tahu bahwa itu sama sekali bukan lagu-lagu yang pernah kudengar. Kadang aku merasa bahwa nada itu bukan berasal dari instrumen yang ada di dunia ini"ucap Yoochun.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar curahan hati teman sekelas yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Dia menenangkan Yoochun..

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kurasa kau akan segera mendapat jawaban dari kegundahanmu"

Disisi lain Nicole yang masih clueless karena belum mendapatkan mimpi sama sekali, hanya cemberut sedih.

"Bersabarlah. Waktumu juga pasti akan tiba"ucap Leeteuk sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Nicole dengan sayang.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya bisa buat lanjutan FF ini. Mumpung kuliah sedang libur dan nganggur disempetin deh ngetik FF ini. Hayo apakah chapter ini sudah bisa mengurangi rasa penasaran kalian.

Sebenarnya kalau ada yang teliti, aku menyelipkan banyak teka-teki disini. seperti di chapter pertama siapa yang dimaksud oleh orang tua Jaejoong telepon dari China dan apa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

Para tokoh berperan sebagai dewa/dewi apa mulai saya jabarkan disini. dan ada beberapa yang saya tuliskan secara tersirat haha *yang mana coba*. dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena bikin babeh Yunho sama budhe BoA disini.. ohh saya benar-benar terpaksa demi kelancaran cerita huuuee..

Apa kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa Jaejoong dan Yoochun?

Lalu, kira-kira siapa ya Changmin, Hyunjoong, Kyuhyun dan Nicole? sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa :D

**RnR please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**[WARNING!] THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION. BOYXBOY. GAJE. ABAL. TYPO BERTEBARAN**

Title : Chains of Greece

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu, BoA, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Hangeng, Victoria, Nicole, Kim Hyun Joong..

**-CHAINS of GREECE-**

Desah angin yang mengalun lembut membelai permukaan laut biru.

Laut yang tenang dengan riak kecil seolah mengajak bercumbu sang angin.

Buih-buih busa yang berkilau ditempa sinar surya mempesona langit yang senantiasa memandang laut dari kejauhan.

Laut yang biru.

Laut yang tenang.

Burung-burungpun kadang tergoda untuk sekedar menyentuhkan kaki mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa laut yang damai, laut yang tenang kadang bisa menyimpan gejolak yang dingin.

Menyimpan kuatnya riak ombak yang akan menggulung apapun ketika badai datang. Ketika petir berada disisinya untuk memporak-porandakan segala.

**-chains of greece-**

Pelajaran pertama hari Kamis untuk kelas khusus, Cassiopeia High School yaitu olahraga. Tepatnya olahraga renang. Kini beberapa anggota kelas khusus telah berada di kolam renang khusus milik sekolah itu. Luasnya kolam renang tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah siswa kelas khusus yang hanya sebelas orang.

Dipinggir kolam renang ada Junsu, Yoochun, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggu semuanya bersiap dengan bercengkerama dan memainkan air. Sedangkan Nicole, Victoria, BoA tengah melakukan pemanasan bersama. Sedangkan sisanya masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Oh, kini terlihat Changmin dan Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Jaejoong-ah kuharap kau sedikit mengurangi kadar feromonmu ketika dikolam renang nanti" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya yang tenang seperti biasa.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Changmin heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Changmin merasa kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir semerah delima itu. Mata Changmin hanya menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong yang terbalut swimsuit. Meski swimsuit itu tidak mengekspos kulit Jaejoong secara berlebihan, tak seperti bikini yang dipakai para yeoja. Tapi tetap saja swimsuit itu ketat dan mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh Jaejoong dan demi apapun juga itu merupakan hal yang berbahaya.

"Tanpa kau mengeluarkan feromonmu, dengan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini saja sudah membuat yang lain hilang akal. Jadi kuharap jangan membuat keadaan jadi tak terkendali" dengan ogah Changmin menjawab.

Ekspresi Jaejoong berubah dari paham menjadi menyeringai nakal.

"Lalu apa kau juga akan menjadi salah satu yang hilang akal ketika aku mengeluarkan feromonku Changmin-ah?" ucap Jaejoong seduktif dan secara tiba-tiba mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang Changmin.

Tubuh tegap Changmin membeku, secara reflek kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong. Wajahnya nampak kosong dan pandangan matanya tampak tak fokus. Tapi itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa saat hingga ketika bibir Jaejoong akan menyentuh bibir Changmin, bibir Changmin justru melukiskan senyum meremehkan.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi sayang, aku juga punya pengendalian diri yang baik Jaejoongie" Changmin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipipi Jaejoong lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah menggerutu dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari ada sepasang mata dengan dua raga berbeda tengah menyaksikan hal itu. Kedua pasang mata itu menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Cemburu dan murka.

**-chains of greece-**

Kim Jongkook sonsaengnim telah siap dipinggir kolam renang untuk mengambil nilai para siswa. Setelah memimpin pemanasan sebelum olahraga renang dimulai. Dia menginstruksikan para muridnya untuk segera bersiap.

"Baiklah. Bapak akan mengambil nilai untuk yeoja terlebih dahulu. Karena disini hanya ada tiga orang yeoja, maka semuanya akan langsung bebarengan saja. Sedangkan untuk namja akan bapak ambil dua orang secara bergiliran" jeda sejenak "peraturannya kalian harus berenang menuju ujung kolam sana, lalu kembali kesini. Bapak tidak hanya akan menilai terbaik dari siapa yang akan menang, tapi juga mengambil nilai dari siapa yang lebih cepat renangnya dari catatan stopwatch bapak"jelas Jongkook sonseangnim.

BoA, Victoria serta Nicole telah bersiap diposisi masing-masing. Saat Jongkook sonsaengnim meletupkan pistolnya mereka bertiga segera berlomba untuk berenang secepat mungkin. Sorak mulai terdengar dari siswa yang lainnya yang beraksi seolah pemandu sorak untuk ketiga yeoja tersebut. Namun Jung Yunho justru yang paling tenang.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mendukung noonamu, Yunho sshi?"tanya Jaejoong tak tahan melihat sikap dingin yang selalu ditunjukkan Yunho jika bersama tema-teman sekelasnya. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap dan gayanya yang playboy ketika menggoda siswi dari kelas lain.

"Untuk apa? Aku yakin dia akan menang" dengan alis terangkat angkuh dia menjawab.

Bunyi peluit terdengar menandakan ada siswi yang sudah mencapai finish, dan memang tepat apa yang dikatakan Yunho bahwa BoA lah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibir kesal karena perkataan congkak Yunho memang terbukti benar. Lupa pada peringatan Changmin awal tadi untuk bersikap senormal mungkin dan tidak mengeluarkan pesona macam apapun. Tak sadar bahwa Yunho telah memejamkan mata menetralkan seluruh organ tubuhnya untuk tak bereaksi secara berlebihan.

.

.

Untuk siswa namja yang pertama kali dipanggil adalah Jung Yunho dan Kim Hyunjoong. Hasil akhirnya adalah Yunho menang melawan Hyunjoong. Lalu selanjutnya Leeteuk dengan Kyuhyun yang dimenangkan Leeteuk. Disusul oleh Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu yang bersaing dengan ketat karena pada awal putaran Junsu lah yang memimpin. Namun ketika kembali ke finish Yoochun bisa menyusul Junsu.

"Aiiissshh~ padahal kurang sedikit lagi" seru Junsu kesal dengan kecipak air karena dia memukul air dengan keras.

"Hahaha kau boleh cepat dalam berlari dan jago olahraga Junsu-ya. Tapi untuk renang kurasa kita sejajar" ucap Yoochun bersahabat namun Junsu masih sedikit kesal karena kekalahannya.

Terakhir adalah pengambilan nilai untuk Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Lhoh dimana Changmin?" tanya Jongkook sonsaengnim karena tak melihat kehadiran Changmin.

"Tadi ada disampingku sonsaengnim. Tapi kemana dia sekarang?"tanya Kyuhyun juga bingung karena Changmin yang tadi duduk disampingnya kini sudah tak ada.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Changmin muncul dari dalam kolam renang.

"aku siap sonsaengnim" ucap Changmin tak sadar pada pandangan takjub teman-temannya karena melihat berapa lama Changmin berdiam diri didalam air.

Sejak menyentuh air, tubuh Changmin seakan menyatu dengan air itu. Jika teman-temannya sedikit merasa berat dan terbebani karena air yang terserap pakaian merka. Changmin sama sekali tak merasakan itu. Seolah tubuhnya dan air adalah satu.

Changmin dan Jaejoong bersiap diposisi masing-masing. Sebenarnya hasil akhir dari lomba antara Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah bisa diprediksi sejak dua menit pistol ditembakkan. Namun saat hendak kembali keposisi start yang juga merupakan garis finish, Changmin sedikit memelankan laju renangnya dan menunggu Jaejoong. Menjaga jarak yang aman tanpa mengalah namun juga tak mempermalukan namja cantik itu karena kalah dengan jarak yang terpaut jauh.

PRIIIIT..

Peluit ditiup dan Changmin memimpin dengan kecepatan renang yang terpaut tiga detik lebih cepat dari Yunho.

"Tunggu sonsaengnim, kurasa Changmin sshi melakukan kecurangan" ucap Hyunjoong tiba-tiba.

Seluruh orang yang ada disana mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Curang bagaimana Hyunjoong sshi?"tanya Jongkook sonsaengnim.

"Sebenarnya Jaejoong tadi ada kesempatan menang sonsaengnim. Tapi saya sendiri baru sadar siapa Changmin sshi sebenarnya. Putra Poseidon bukan, Changmin sshi?" tanya Hyunjoong dengan seringai liciknya ketika memandang Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri masih tetap memasang wajah setenang laut.

Helaan nafas kaget terdengar dari siswa siswi yang baru mengetahui jati diri Changmin.

"Jadi kurasa Changmin sshi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghalangi Jaejoong sshi untuk menang atas dirinya. Mungkin saja Changmin sshi meminta air untuk menahan tubuh Jaejoong sshi ketika berenang" ucap Hyunjoong.

"Jaejoong sshi, apakah ketika kau berenang tadi kau merasa ada yang menahanmu?"tanya Jongkook sonsaengnim.

Jaejoong memandang bergantian antara sonsaengnimnya lalu memandang Hyunjoong yang tengah menatapnya memohon seolah untuk dibela dan dibenarkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dan semua berjalan seperti yang seharusnya" jawab Jaejoong santai dan tenang. Hyunjoong memelototkan matanya kaget tak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong tak ada dipihaknya.

Tapi laut terlanjur murka. Permukaan yang semula tenang kini memendam ombak yang siap meluluh lantakkan apapun. Kekuatan yang tersembunyi didasar lautlah justru yang menyeramkan, karena itu tak pernah terlukis di permukaan laut yang selalu bergoyang lembut.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku mengendalikan air, Hyunjoong sshi? Aku akan dengan senang hati menunjukkannya padamu" ucap Changmin dengan tenang namun bisa membuat bulu kuduk orang disekitarnya meremang ngeri.

Tiba-tiba air kolam renang terasa bergerak dan berpusat pada sekitar tubuh Changmin. Ketika Changmin menggerakan tangannya kedepan air tersebut juga melaju teratur kedepan, meraih kaki Hyunjoong yang tercelup sebagian ke kolam renang sedangkan tubuhnya masih berada dipinggir kolam renang. Tubuh Hyunjoong tergulung didalam pusaran air yang dibuat Changmin menenggalamkan teriakan minta tolong Hyunjoong yang terputus-putus.

"Cukup Changmin sshi! Kau tidak berniat membunuhnya bukan?" hardik Kim Jongkook sonsaengnim memperingatkan ketika dirasa ulah siswa nya keterlaluan.

Setelah merasa bahwa Hyunjoong akan kehabisan napas, barulah Changmin melepaskannya. Para petugas medis yang baru saja dipanggil oleh Jongkook sonsaengnim segera menolong Hyunjoong. Siswa lainnya masih terpaku memandang hal itu dan masih bingung untuk bagaimana bersikap selanjutnya. Sedangkan Changmin dengan acuhnya meninggalkan kolam renang, lalu disusul Yunho yang juga meninggalkan kolam renang.

**-chains of Greece-**

Setelah insiden Changmin dan Hyunjoong tadi suasana di kelas khusus sedikit canggung dan berbeda. Mereka takut jika salah bicara sedikit saja akan menyulut kemarahan dari salah satu pihak yang tengah berseteru itu. Meski Changmin sudah nampak biasa saja dan tetap makan dengan porsi banyak, namun siapa yang tahu tentang isi hatinya. Seperti kita yang kadang tak bisa menebak seberapa dalam laut itu.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun nampak bertanding game dengan serunya tanpa mempedulikan tema-teman sekelasnya. Sedangkan para yeoja nampak bergosip. Yoochun mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya, Junsu tengah menghafal gerakan dance yang diciptakannya sendiri, Leeteuk tengah tenang membaca buku, Yunho lagi-lagi tak diketahui dimana keberadaannya. Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong justru nampak tengah berbicara berdua.

"Kenapa kau tak membelaku dengan mengakui bahwa Changmin berbuat curang padamu?"tanya Hyunjoong pada Jaejoong.

"Karena pasti itu terdengar tak masuk akal. Kalau dia putra poseidon sudah pasti air adalah bagian dirinya. Tak ada logikanya aku bisa menang melawan dia" jawab Jaejoong acuh "lagipula kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk membelaku seperti itu. Kita bahkan tak terikat apapun sehingga kau tak perlu rela berkorban untukku" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kedekatan kita ini tak ada artinya sama sekali?" tanya Hyunjoong tak percaya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Hyunjoong-ah. Aku mengikuti apa kata takdir. Aku memang membiarkan apa yang seharusnya terjadi diantara kita" jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku benar-benar menyukaimu ketika aku mendekatimu? Aku mencoba mendekatimu ketika akhirnya aku tahu siapa diriku dan siapa dirimu. Aku membiarkan lagi hubungan terlarang semacam ini terajut lagi"

"Jadi ketika kau mendatangiku, kau sudah mendapat mimpimu?"Hyunjoong masih sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Jaejoong.

"Mimpi tentang Ibuku yang bercinta dengan Ayahmu? Yang menyebabkan kesengsaraan tak terlukis oleh Hephaestus?" tanya Jaejoong dengan menerawang.

'mimpi yang kadang membuatku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri' batinnya.

.

.

Jung yonghwa sonsaengnim memasuki kelas hampir bersamaan dengan Yunho.

"Bapak disini hanya ingin mengumumkan pengumuman penting untuk kalian semua. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu besok kita akan berkemping di daerah pedesaan di Gangwondo" ucap Yonghwa sonsaengnim memicu keriuhan siswa-siswi "hal ini atas himbauan kepala sekolah karena mengetahui bahwa desa tersebut tengah dilanda kesulitan panen karena kemarau panjang. Kehadiran siswa-siswi kelas khusus diharapkan bisa membantu memecahkan permasalahan di desa tersebut. Baiklah, apa ada yang ditanyakan?"

Nicole mengangkat tangannya.

"Jam berapa kita berangkat sonsaengnim?"

Sonsaengnim yang masih mudah dan bujang itu menjawab dengan ramah "Oh ya. Kita akan berangkat bersama-sama dengan bus yang disediakan sekolah. Kalian harus berkumpul pada hari Sabtu pukul enam pagi di sekolah. Ingat pukul enam pagi jangan sampai terlambat dan bawalah peralatan yang kiranya akan berguna disana" ucap Yonghwa sonsaengnim.

"neeeee~" jawab siswa-siswi kompak.

**TBC**

aduh mianhae sebelumnya karena lama post, soalnya lagi sibuk uts huhuhhu. Seneng deh baca review kalian di chapter sebelumnya dan yang udah ngejawab beberapa tebakannya. hayoo~ siapa yang tebakannya benar dichapter ini?

dichapter ini memang belum ada YunJae moment nya.. karena sebenarnya kisah dan masalah pokok dari FF ini memang hubungan YunJae. Jadi aku emang nggak mau terlalu terburu-buru untuk menampilkan masalahnya.. ngikutin alur aja lah ya hehehe..

btw status Junsu, Yoochun, Hyunjoong udah jelas kan ya? yang pemeran lainnya akan kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya :)

**give me a lot of loves juseyo~ RnR :)**


End file.
